dragon_diamondsfandomcom_sq-20200215-history
Diskutim:Yahiko Sarumo/@comment-217.24.253.170-20170901163930
ENGLISH Version Jahiko is a duelist who wins only with his mind but he wins a great attack on his monsters. The biggest attack he has scored has scored ∞∞ that is the highest number he can achieved or otherwise equal to 1,500,000 ATK points. Jahiko has an idea to show that he can win only if he did not have mercy and if he loses Jahiko gets too hot. Jahaiko is the strongest character in ANIME and MANGA. Jahiko Sarumo Edit Jahiko is a very good duelist at Yu-Gi-Oh EXOD although the Yu Gi Oh EXOD series is not yet on TV (TV) .Joe is the most successful duelist and he is called the winner with a stroke. its main one is Zen Kaiba and the second is Yeni, only those two have the ability to endanger Jahikon, as well as the strongest rival who is imprisoned in the Drites Letter that Jahiko has. His most dangerous roule is Jusumo Sezou. When Jahiko wins any duel, he believes in the giant assault of his monsters, but there are some who can defeat Jahiko, for example, Jahiko has lost against Raik. Jahikos's revelation is "Oh yes, let's start the battle here!" History Edit Yahiko Design Lordi and XYZs Edit Jahiko when he was dueling in the big duel champion You were doing the Duel with the Bilion Galactic. When Jahiko returned to find Jen being picked up Jahick's papers to create his strong package Jahiko waited until he created it and then after you created his package Jahiko challenged the duel and then after the duel began You are calling his most powerful reflector the Shining Sun. Jahiko calls the pounding warrior and the patten fighter clone. Once you reach the 4500 attack, Jahiko can do it with a powerful monster called the number 14 The strongest shield man by activating his special ability to add 500 points to each monster in the field and reached 5500 points of attack.Jahiko won that duel. After everything went well, there came Zen Kaiba and challenged Jahiko in the duel as everyone in the school called that new Jug. The yen was gaining and having spent 1700 lives, and then Jahiko won using his monster the Ring of the divine leaf and Divine leaf protector with 6500 TAK. Then two people fixed on Zen as they lost what they lost now preferred to duel with Jahikon and they were called Kabuto and Kabu. After the duel had continued, each of the two had 8100 lives, while Jahiko had only 4100 lives and then Jen comes to help him win. The duel lasted a lot and was very tricky but the pair of Jen and Jahikos won. While that duel was catching Zeni had challenged the Galaxy, even though Jahiko had warned him to be strong and Zeni lost that duel and entered Kaiba Korp to challenge Kaiban but there had been Jahiko first. In that duel Jahiko managed to win but remained only 200 points of life. Later, Zen and Jen came with a Yen helicopter and thought to go to challenge Galactic Bilion (Billion). When they reached Yeni challenged the Galactic and Jahiko was afraid of ended the duel's chances with the Galaxy from a Yen, but the Galaxy said to duel with his counselor Sogen. Zeni Jahiko and Yeni started the duel against Sogen and then when each one had 700 points of life Jahiko used the combined attack reaching 18,000 points attack monsters normal Lazy Warrior Galaxynt Effect 14: Strongest shield man Master of FireMaster of Water xyz Alien Disk Nescares the Guardian of the Sacred RoofHeart Earth KingHeart Earth WarriorOmega Warrior of the Galaxy Pendulum Equalodoon Token Lazy Warrior ritual The Shine of Divine Leaf Synchro Master of Wind Dark Synchro Master of earth fusion Master of Light Apocalyp Badoras, Robo-Gun warrior spells None Destroyed Field Counter Hp Gainer # 400 Hp Gainer # 1800 Quick-Play Destroyed Field Field The Seal of Zaluko ritual The Shine of Divine Leaf and they can defeat Sogen. Then the Galactic chooses Jahikon as the winner for his duel. It was easy to win until Jahiko used his army of fighters and reached 10000 points of attack. The short championship. Edit Jahiko, Zeni and Jeni are the top three came to win the Jen's championship and each loved the $ 1,000,000,000,000 prize. You were in your hand because you could win with the money. Jahiko challenged a man to defeat a disguised man but he was a sizeable man named Arrutigus. Jayko won and remains 750 points of life. While Zeni had defeated three, but the three of them together had a duellike skill with Arrutigus. Zeni won by remaining 400 points of life. You had challenged someone. Fortunately, he won against him but remaining 200 points of life. After half the final came and someone called Zen Kaiba was on top. You were scared because it turned out to be against Zen and Jahiko did not scare at all and was against Mazos, Zeni f